Corsets are garments that support at least a portion of the torso of an individual. These garments are often difficult to fasten and unfasten. For example, when trying to unbuckle, unhook, or unbutton a corset at its latch between the legs, a user would have difficulty in seeing the latch, and would further find it awkward and slow to unfasten the latch. This is especially problematic when speed matters most, particularly for women who are elderly or who have various mobility issues.
Additionally, corset users frequently suffer from discomfort due to support strips that irritate the skin near the sides of the user.
Thus, what is needed is a better corset that allows a user to quickly fasten and unfasten it and one that is comfortable to wear.